1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic belt and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-316040 discloses an invention the object of which is to provide an intermediate transfer belt which is excellent in surface filming resistance and transferability over a long period of time and suppresses wear of a cleaning blade. The patent literature further describes that this object can be achieved by a transfer belt including a matrix resin and a chain silicone, wherein the content of the silicone relative to the matrix resin is 0.5 to 10% by weight. A chain organopolysiloxane is mentioned as the silicone used in the invention according to the patent literature.